Berkelahi
by MiraMira
Summary: Sehun dengan cepat mengatur napasnya. "Kau harus berhenti berkelahi." Kai memeluknya erat. "Akan kupertimbangkan." Yaoi, HunKai, Pedo!Hun, PWP.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Sehun/Kai.

Genre : Romance.

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, PWP, Umur yang dirubah.

Note : Sebuah request dari teman yang sudah lama sekali, tapi baru kupenuhi karena ini membuatku harus berimajinasi lebih dan lebih lagi dari biasanya, jadi maafkan aku atas apapun. Aku ingat request ini datang padaku pertengahan bulan April dengan syarat syarat yang membuatku menjerit, tapi inilah tantangan itu sendiri menurutku.

"Hei, Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, dilihatnya wali kelas 9B dengan wajah suntuk memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tapi dia tetap memberi senyum termanisnya untuk sekedar menghibur sang wali kelas.

"Kim Jongin berulah lagi, kau urus sana!" Perintahnya.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Berkelahi dengan anak kelas 9C, membuatku malu saja, apalagi dia berkelahi dengan wanita, dasar banci!"

Sehun memasang senyum canggungnya.

"Sekarang dia ada di ruanganmu, jadi lebih baik kau urus dia, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya."

"Baiklah, serahkan saja pada saya."

Sehun berjalan ke ruangannya sendiri, tangan di saku, memikirkan Kim Jongin. Dia memang berandal, sebenarnya.

Sehun membuka pintu dan melihat Jongin duduk di mejanya, terlihat sekali luka luka di wajahnya. Sehun menghela napas, mau jadi apa anak ini kalau dari sekarang saja kesukaannya adalah baku hantam setiap hari?

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang belum, lebih tepatnya enggan, menatapnya.

"Hei, Kai." Sapanya lembut, Jongin melirik, nama panggilannya Kai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya, Sehun tidak langsung ke pokok masalah karena pada Kai dia tahu akan sangat efektif bila menggunakan pendekatan yang sedikit gila.

Kai buang muka. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia mencengkram rahang Kai lembut dan mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya.

"A-aw!"

Kai mengerang sakit dan Sehun tertawa. "Aku tanya kenapa?"

Kai terlihat kesal, dia memandang Sehun langsung di matanya. "Jangan banyak tanya!" Bentaknya.

"Tapi aku perlu tahu ken-"

"Berisik!" Dan Kai menarik dasi Sehun dan dalam sekali hentak menciumnya.

Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut dan justru menikmati, anak ini selalu menciumnya saat kesal, tapi Sehun membiarkan saja, membiarkan bibir itu menari di atas miliknya dan lidah itu menyusup masuk.

Seringnya Sehun tidak sadar apa yang sedang Kai lakukan padanya, rasanya ciuman itu membawanya menuju dunia lain, dunia mimpi misalnya, dan rasanya memang menyenangkan sekali. Tangannya mulai bergeriliya di pinggang Kai.

"Hmph!"

Kai menggigit lidahnnya, Sehun memutus ciuman mereka dan mengulum lidahnya yang sakit, Kai menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Ma-maaf!"

"Tidak apa apa."

Kai jadi panik dan dan malu malu, sepuhan merah masih di pipinya.

"Pinggangmu kenapa?"

Kai diam pada awalnya.

"Memar, ditendang Zitao."

"Berkelahi? Karena apa?"

Kai diam lagi, Sehun menciumi wajahnya, sudut matanya.

"Krystal itu menyebalkan."

"Benarkah? Kudengar kau juga berkelahi dengannya."

Ciuman Sehun berhenti, Kai memandangnya kesal lagi.

"Aku hanya menangkis, dan membiarkan Luna menyelesaikan sisanya! Salahkan Zitao, dia yang bawa anak gadis, jadi aku panggil Luna!"

"Ya, terdengar lebih baik sedikit daripada mendengarmu menghajar anak gadis itu." Kata Sehun, dan dia mencium Kai lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak punya hak apa apa untuk melarangmu berkelahi." Kata Sehun, dahinya beradu dengan Kai, membuatnya bisa menatap mata sayu anak itu dari dekat.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk berkelahi." Kata Kai, matanya melirik ke kiri sambil memikirkan kenapa dia bisa berkelahi.

Sehun tahu anak ini lain dari yang lain, setiap anak itu berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya, hanya saja Kai lebih lain dari anak anak lain. Sehun tersenyum "Lalu?" Dia melingkarkan kaki Kai di pinggangnya.

"Provokasi, mungkin?" Jawab Kai, dia mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, menariknya mendekat.

"Seperti?" Tanya Sehun, tangannya di sisi meja ditahan untuk tidak bermain di pinggang Kai yang katanya memar karena Zitao.

"Adu mulut, surat tantangan, lagipula aku juga memikirkan bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang Luna atau Taemin saat aku menghindari mereka."

"Khawatir? Kau manis sekali, tapi bukankah mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri?." Kata Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, aku lebih baik terluka daripada meninggalkan mereka."

Sehun tersenyum dengan senyum yang hanya orang dewasa yang tahu artinya. "Bagus, setia kawan yang bagus." Dia mengacak rambut Kai, sedikit menyeringai dan mendorongnya untuk tidur di meja.

"Awas gelasnya!" Wanti Kai saat bahunya hampir mengenai gelas itu, Sehun menggeser gelas itu dengan cepat.

"Tenang, Kai, jangan secemas itu." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir itu lagi, menggigit bibir Kai yang terluka.

Kai menarik rambut Sehun dengan kasar sampai Sehun tidak bisa tidak memutus ciuman mereka, anehnya dia malah dengan santainya terkekeh. "Kenapa digigit?" Katanya setengah meringis. "Kau mau kuhajar?!"

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai menatapnya kesal. "Sadis, sayangnya aku bukan masokis."

Dia mendorong bahu Sehun, tapi Sehun segera menahan tangannya. "Hei… Maaf, OK?"

Kai sebenarnya tidak tersentuh pada permintaan maaf terpaksa seperti itu. "Terserahlah." Katanya dan Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ditahannya. Dia mencium Kai lagi, Kai lagi lagi tidak menolak.

Sehun terlihat lebih serius saat ini, terlihat dari matanya, dia berusaha tidak menyentuh luka luka Kai dan Kai sendiri mengabaikan rasa sakit dari lukanya. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher dengan cepat, dia juga berusaha tidak meninggalkan jejak selain berusaha tidak menyentuh luka.

Satu tangan Kai di rambut Sehun, sedikit sedikit menjambaknya, tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak menuju dadanya sendiri, melepas kancing, Sehun menahan tangannya lagi.

"Biar aku saja." Katanya dan Kai diam menikmati, Sehun barulah meninggalkan jejak di perut Kai, bagian yang tidak terlalu terlihat.

Sehun membiarkan matanya berkelana di atas tubuh Kai, dia sakit, sangat amat sakit. Masalahnya adalah Kai sepuluh tahun di bawahnya, hanya berusia lima belas tahun, saat ini berstatus muridnya, Sehun sakit, sangat amat sakit.

"Apa, dasar pedo?"

Pedo? Ya, bisa dibilang Sehun adalah seorang pedofil yang benar benar pedo sampai sejauh ini dengan anak berusia sepuluh tahun di bawahnya.

Sehun tertawa, tangan Kai mengelus pipinya dan dia masih tertawa. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku, pedofil." Ujar Sehun di tengah tawanya.

"Memang iya." Kata Kai yakin, seakan dia yang paling benar dan tidak bisa disalahkan lagi, kekeras kepalaan yang manis.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, dengan sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan lagi lagi Sehun mencium Kai.

Harusnya dia salah, dia terkena gangguan jiwa, tapi sepertinya dia tidak benar benar pedofil karena dari dulu dan sampai kapanpun yang dia cintai hanya anak ini, tidak peduli dia akan bertemu dengan anak anak yang lebih muda lagi darinya.

Tangan Sehun berkelana di dada dan makin turun ke bawah sementara mereka berciuman, Kai melepas kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, ciumannya pindah ke telinga dan diselingi kata kata. "Kau ingin melihat tubuhku?"

Kai jadi sedikit gemetar, "Be-berisik!" tapi dia masih saja bersikap tidak manis seperti biasa dan menahan desahannya.

Ciuman Sehun turun makin ke bawah dan dia dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya sendiri, dipinggang kiri Kai ada memar biru yang luas, kenapa tadi dia tidak sadar?

"Aku ingin tahu semua lukamu." Kata Sehun, Kai berbaring di mejanya dengan kaki masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Yang di bibir dan memar itu yang paling menganggu yang lainnya tidak terlalu berbekas."

"Tidak ada yang patah, kan?" Tanya Sehun, dia melepas celana seragam Kai dan membiarkannya tergantung di kaki kirinya.

Kai tiba tiba merasakan dingin dari bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup kain. "Tidak ada banyak waktu untuk mematahkan tulang, tahu tahu kami sudah ditangkap."

Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana yang disini?" Tanyanya, Kai mengigit bibirnya yang sudah terluka untuk menahan suaranya. Pasalnya, Sehun menyentuh dengan sentuhan berupa garis di bagian tersensitifnya, porno sekali.

"H-hanya pengecut dan wanita lemah yang menyerang di bagian itu." Jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, senyum yang dia sukai, membuat lupa saja kalau saat ini mereka sedang melakukan adegan porno. Dia menciumi paha dalam Kai tapi tidak mengenai apa yang ada di antara kedua pahanya. Kai tidak protes karena dia selalu menikmati bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Sehun berhenti, Kai bingung dan akan bertanya, tapi Sehun meletakan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Dia naik ke atas meja, meletakan lututnya di sisi tubuh Kai sementara tangannya membuka laci mejanya. "Pegang ini." Dan dia memberikan sebotol lube pada Kai, porno sekali.

"Dasar pedo porno." Sehun hanya tertawa dan mencium Kai lagi sementara tangannya mulai bekerja di bawah sana. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, ciumannya turun perlahan, tapi kali ini dia tidak terlalu lama bermain di dada dan perut Kai, fokusnya sudah ada dibawah sana.

Sehun mengambil lube yang tadi dia berikan pada Kai, anak itu mengatur napas, bersiap siap.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Kata Sehun, masih memamerkan senyum lembutnya.

"Kau selalu lembut, kalau mau tahu." Kata Kai, nadanya penuh dengan kekeras-kepalaan, tapi dia harus mengakui sesuatu yang sedikit menyebalkan untuknya.

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian." Kata Sehun lagi, dan Kai dapat hadiah berupa kecupan di daerah tersensitifnya, dia mengerang akan sensasinya, Sehun tertawa kecil, sangat kecil hingga Kai tidak dengar.

Sehun dengan cepat membasahi satu jari dan menyusupkannya ke dalam Kai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa apa, lanjutkan saja."

Sehun menambah satu jari lagi, awalnya Kai tidak apa apa, tapi saat gerakan mulai menggunting dia meringis.

"Tenang, Kai."

"Aku sudah tenang, Oh Sehun!"

Tidak mau kalah, keras kepala, Kai memang begitu.

Sehun menggerakan dua jarinya di dalam Kai, dan tiba tiba Kai mendesah, itu berarti Sehun mendapatkan sesuatu.

Dia menambah satu jari tanpa persetujuan dan Kai masa bodo dengan rasa sakitnya, dia sedikit masokis kalau boleh jujur.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengelus rahang Kai lembut dengan telapaknya, Kai menoleh dan menciumnya di bibir. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu dan kakinya di pinggang Sehun, Sehun menggendongnya dan dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, membiarkan Kai duduk dipangkuannya.

Sehun tidak lagi bicara dan hanya bertatap mata dengan Kai, anak itu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia yang bergerak.

Jadi Kai bergerak. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan Sehun akhirnya berbicara.

"berhenti bicara, Sehun!" Dan Kai menciumnya lagi, membiarkan desahannya tertahan bibir tipis itu.

Kai memeluk Sehun erat dan Sehun masih sedikit takut membuat kontak dengan lukanya, terutama memangnya dipinggang.

Sehun bergerak sangat lembut seperti yang dia janjikan, Kai sedikit mendorong dirinya untuk lebih kasar. Dia menarik diri dari ciuman mereka dengan tiba tiba.

"Aah! S-se-Hun!"

Dan Sehun menyerang lehernya, membuatnya lebih tidak karuan lagi.

"S-Sehun-AHH!"

Sehun mengelus punggungnya mengikuti tulang punggungnya, ini puncaknya untuk Kai.

"AAH!"

Sehun menatap Kai yang terengah dengan matanya yang tajam. "Sabarlah sedikit lagi." Dan Kai menciumnya ganas, membuat suara Sehun saat sampai puncak tertahan di mulutnya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengatur napasnya. "Kau harus berhenti berkelahi."

Kai memeluknya erat. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

+FIN+


End file.
